


Not Just A River in Egypt.

by lil_1337



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ joins the SCUI and Drake is not happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A River in Egypt.

Drake Parker walked slowly down the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched, as if he was facing down gale force winds instead of a windless, balmy, seventy degree day. It had been one of those rare days when he wished he was back at the 27th precinct. At least there he could have gone up to the roof for a few minutes to clear his head in what passed for peace and quiet in the middle of the city. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option with the new building the SCUI, or whatever the hell they were being called this week, was currently being housed in. 

While it certainly had a roof, and there was even a door that allowed for easy access, the top of the building was covered in rows of anti-pigeon strips that were a pain to maneuver around. If that wasn’t bad enough the retaining wall only came to mid thigh which made it almost impossible to lean on comfortably. Granted, he could have sat on it instead, but Drake had seen what happened to bodies that hit the pavement from only a few stories up and he had no desire to risk ending up like that. Dee would probably make sure that his headstone read: _Drake Parker - Fell from the roof like a dumbass_ and seriously, no one wanted that.

No, if he wanted to get away from it all he had to haul his sorry ass down the block and across the street to one of the many tiny parks hidden in the heart of the city. It wasn’t a bad spot, to be honest. There were a couple of benches and lots of greenery if you really wanted to hide yourself away from the few people who were visiting on any given day. Normally, he wouldn’t even have minded the walk, especially on a perfect fall day, but today anything that required him to think or act differently grated on his already raw nerves like coarse sandpaper on soft butter. 

It sucked, like so many other aspects of his life right now. Just when he thought he had everything under control and was finally starting to move in a positive direction that rat bastard Rika Kaito had to go and approve JJ's transfer into the unit. Damn it all! Drake kicked a rock and watched as it skittered down the sidewalk before bouncing off another, larger, rock and flying into the street. It came to a stop just to the right of the yellow line dividing the roadway; another potential hazard in a city full of them. 

Heaving a heavy sigh Drake looked up, blinking and slowing his pace even more as he realized that he'd passed the park, totally unaware of where he was in his rage induced mire of self pity. Fortunately, an innate awareness that was part of every New Yorker had stopped him before he'd stepped off the curb into oncoming traffic. The cross street was a small one compared to some, but it was still busy, even in the middle of the day. 

Making a quick decision that he was better off circling the block instead of putting himself in harm's way, Drake turned the corner and kept going. He walked slower, more thoughtful now that the initial flare of anger had burned itself out, leaving only smoldering coals. He generally was not the kind of guy to hold a grudge, but this, this was different. Though to be honest, he couldn't figure out who was more pissed off at, himself or JJ. Everything was just too tangled up in his head to even make a guess.

He should have known that the kiss they’d shared six months ago was nothing more than JJ being spontaneous and just, well, JJ. After all it was part of JJ's nature and Drake knew that better than anyone else. It sure as hell wasn't JJ's fault that one single, solitary, kiss had turned Drake's world upside down. Drake hadn’t had time to get past the shock and surprise to respond properly before JJ was off and running like nothing had happened. But something had and as a result thrown Drake's whole sense of himself into a tailspin. 

Then, instead of chasing JJ down and kissing him back he just let things go. It was easier to pretend that nothing had changed even if he knew that was not the case. When the new job was offered he’d grabbed it with both hands and run like the coward he was. Out of sight, out of mind, was his new motto and it meant that Drake didn’t have to deal with any of the things he was trying desperately to deny. 

The only thing he knew for sure was that he was a damn good cop. Some how, and in some way, he had to get his shit together and regain the focus he'd put so much time into establishing. Working with JJ again shouldn't be enough to throw him off his game this much. Hell, they weren't even partners anymore, just part of the same squad. Not that it made Drake feel any better, especially when JJ started in about he was Dee's backup partner when Ryo wasn't around. It just made JJ seem completely pathetic which pissed off Drake more than he would have thought was possible. 

The whole situation took Drake's life to a completely new level of fail. That alone was an impressive feat given what a bang up job he had done of messing things up thus far.

Squaring his shoulders, Drake took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he turned the next corner. He was going to have to find a way to make this work until JJ came to his senses again. He had managed to figure it out before, that Dee was with Ryo and there was no changing that. Though, God only knew how long it would take this time. For a brief moment Drake considered looking for a new girlfriend, but he abandoned the thought almost as quickly as it came. He'd said he was done with women and all the messiness that come with them and he meant it. The last thing he needed was more complications to deal with. He didn't want a new woman in his life, he wanted... 

Drake shook his head squelching the thought before it had a chance to fully form. It really didn't matter what he wanted because it wasn't ever going to happen. That made it pointless to even consider. Even if JJ did figure things out and stop following Dee around like a love sick fanboy there was no way he would ever seriously consider Drake. They were nothing alike. The best Drake could hope for was friendship and the occasional shared assignment; even that might be setting his sights too high. He’d missed his chance and he just had to get use to the fact that things were different than they use to be. 

Except they weren’t really and he didn’t want to. 

One more corner and the squad building loomed in front of Drake. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he set aside the thoughts about how much of clusterfuck his life had become. Time to get back into detective mode and put everything else on the back burner where it belonged. He took the front steps two at a time, using the last of his pent up anger and frustration to propel him forward. Work, work was important, work was his focus. Work was much more valuable than a personal life. They only got in the way and interfered with getting things done. Nodding his head and pasting on a serious, thoughtful, look  
Drake pushed open the door to the squad room and stepped in careful to not look in JJ’s direction.

Yep, he could do this.


End file.
